Daddy's Little Princess
by LovelyLadiiZ
Summary: Horatio has handled many dangerous criminals in his years on the force, all while remaining completely calm. But how will he handle meeting his teenage daughter's first boyfriend? Let's just say he doesn't stay as calm as you'd think. Rated M for language and suggestive scenes in Part II.
1. Approval

Author's Note: I'm so happy that you all are enjoying the NYAA series as well as the companion pieces. I've seen all of your comments, both on here and at my CSI Miami blog. Seeing all of your feedback just makes my day. And as promised, here's another story.

This is a companion piece to the Not Your Average Angel series. If you haven't read any of the NYAA stories, that's fine. You don't really need to read the story to know what's going on. All you need to know is that Angel is Horatio's wife, Seraphina is their daughter, and Gabriel is their son. Also, Gabriel and Seraphina are fraternal twins. This story takes place several years into the future. I didn't bother with a year, but the most you need to know is that Seraphina and Gabriel are both about 17 at the time of this story. Angel is in her mid-forties, and Horatio is in his early-sixties. Also, Horatio has been promoted to Captain of MDPD.

*edit* This will be a THREE-parter.

I hope you enjoy, and **don't forget to review**!

Genres: Family & Humor, with a hint of romance in the beginning of part II.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami or Horatio, but I do own all of the OCs. :)

* * *

**Daddy's Little Princess**

Part I: Approval

* * *

Seraphina Annabelle Caine strolled up the pathway to her house, hand in hand with her boyfriend, Michael. The couple had been an item for about six months now. Though they had been out on several dates, Sera had yet to tell either of her parents that she was dating Michael. She'd often tricked them into thinking she was going to the movies or the park with a group of friends. Her brother Gabriel had discovered the truth, yet he vowed not to tell their parents since he had his own girlfriend he was hiding. After months of hiding, Seraphina figured enough was enough. She had Michael take her home from school that evening and would introduce him to her parents that very day.

Michael felt extremely nervous to meet Sera's parents. He already felt inferior enough seeing as Sera had a 4.5 weighed grade point average and had been on honor roll nearly every year since elementary school. This was quite the contrast to Michael's grades, which were barely straight-Cs. And if that wasn't enough, Sera mentioned that very day that her father was Captain Horatio Caine of the Miami-Dade Police Department.

After imagining several scenarios in which he was arrested and/or shot for doing anything with the captain's daughter, Michael was tempted to call the date off. But he couldn't really bring himself to break the date, especially after remembering how pretty Sera was.

She was tall for a girl her age—nearly six feet tall, in fact. She was thin and didn't have voluminous curves like the ideal woman of many other teenage boys Michael knew; however, in Michael's eyes, she was just perfect as she was. She had light brown eyes and a nearly-flawless honey-brown complexion, aside from a few pimples that popped up here and there. Her long and curly strawberry-blonde hair was often pulled into a messy ponytail, yet she let it down from time to time. What Michael liked most of all about his girlfriend was that her beauty radiated inward. She was the sweetest person he'd ever met. Michael knew he didn't want to call off their date, yet he also knew he wasn't too thrilled about meeting Sera's cop father.

"Are you sure you want to do this…?" Michael asked his girlfriend as watched her fish out her house key from her backpack. "I mean…what if they don't like me?"

"Don't be silly, Mikey," Sera said with a smile. "Momma likes everyone, as long as they make me happy. Daddy might give you a little trouble…but once he knows how nice of a person you are, he'll like you too."

Michael was still hesitant. "Does he have a gun? Of course he has a gun—he's a cop. What if he shoots me? And he's a CSI too, right? What if he destroys all the evidence and hides my body? No one's ever gonna see me again. I'm too young to die…"

"Mikey, calm down," the redhead said with a giggle as she opened up the door. "He's not going to hurt you."

Michael only sighed uneasily and ruffled his shaggy brown hair as he stepped into the house with his girlfriend.

There sitting on the couch he saw Gabriel Caine, whom he'd remembered from school. Gabriel was a smart kid too, yet he was much lazier than his twin sister. He was also the king of procrastinators, which often led to not-so-perfect grades. He still did well enough to maintain the academic requirement to stay on the school's basketball team, and was the starting center in each game. He was tall too, several inches taller than his twin.

"Hey, Mike," Gabriel said with a half-smile. He was gobbling down a bag of potato chips, which was no surprise to Michael. Gabriel was always eating, yet it never showed on his lean and muscular build.

"Hey, Gabe," Michael replied.

"Gabriel, are Mom and Daddy home?" Sera asked.

"Yeah. Mom's in the kitchen cooking, and Dad's in there with her," Gabriel replied. "I never understood why Dad loves watching Mom in the kitchen like that. Must be some weird gushy old-people thing."

"What did you say, little boy!?" Angel shouted from the kitchen.

"I said I love you, Momma!" Gabriel shouted back.

"Mm-hmm, you had _better_ said that," the mother said as she came into the room. She paused when she saw the new face in the room. Smiling at her daughter, she said, "Sera, you didn't tell me you were having company… Who's this?"

"Mom, this is Michael…my boyfriend."

"Your…_what_?" a deep voice entered the conversation.

The sound of the deep voice struck Michael with terror. Sure enough, Sera's father Horatio stood beside his wife. The teen could tell that Horatio's hair had once been the same color as Sera and Gabriel's, though now it was closer to a silverish hue.

Sera smiled sweetly at her father. "Uh…I said, this is my boyfriend."

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, Sera," Horatio said, clearly not amused.

"I know… But it's recent. It we've only been going out a little while," Seraphina quickly formulated a lie to please her father.

"_Liar_," Gabriel said in a feigned cough.

When Horatio glared down at Seraphina, the daughter pursed her full lips. "Gabriel has a girlfriend that he's been hiding for almost a year. Her name is Latasha."

"_What!?_" Angel exclaimed. She leaned over to thump her son aside the head. "Little boy what ever happened to that speech you gave me about focusing on school and basketball?! You told me that just last week!"

"Dang, Sera!" Gabriel cried in protest, "It's not like I told them you've been dating for six months!"

Michael saw the displeased look on Horatio's face and wanted to run far, far away. As the father's gaze shifted to Michael, the teen quickly gazed down at the floor.

Silence hit the room. Angel cleared her throat and broke the silence, saying, "Well, Michael, you should stay for dinner."

Michael appeared terrified to spend another moment at the Caine residence, especially since Horatio was still glaring at him.

"I-I, uh," he stammered, "I-I dunno…I mean we were gonna catch a movie…"

"That's no problem," Angel said sweetly. "You can stay for dinner and head over to the movie afterwards."

Michael was still skeptic. Upon seeing the doubtful look on his face, Seraphina flashed her pearly whites at her boyfriend and said, "Oh, c'mon, Mikey. It'll be fun."

That very smile made Michael want to melt. He nearly forgot her scary cop father was standing in the room until he heard Horatio clear his throat. The teen jumped.

"Michael…" Horatio said in an intimidating tone that made Michael want to run away. "Will you be joining us?"

"Uh…yes. I mean, yes sir."

Sera took Michael by the hand and led him into the dining room. Horatio came in between the teenage couple, breaking their contact with each other.

"Dad-dy," Sera whispered. "Don't embarrass me…"

"Horatio," Angel said in a warning tone. "Play nice."

"Humph," the father said, slipping into a seat beside his wife at the table. He watched Michael like a hawk, and the teenager was sure by the somber look on his face that he would shoot him if he so much as looked at Sera anywhere other than her eyes.

"So," Angel tried to begin conversation as they began eating, "how's school?"

"I made an A on my last AP Chemistry test," Seraphina announced proudly.

"That's my girl," Horatio said, smiling for the first time that night. "You really need to consider interning at the crime lab, princess."

"I'll think about it, Daddy…" Sera replied, though her tone suggested she had already dismissed the concept.

"So, Michael," Horatio began, looking over at the brunette teen, "how are _your_ grades?"

Michael froze in absolute terror. Before he could respond, Sera promptly said, "Mikey has a B-average."

"Really," Horatio said, sounding somewhat surprised.

Gabriel frowned. "Wait. I thought he—"

A loud _thump_ sounded from underneath the table and Gabriel winced. "Damn, Sera, that was my foot."

Angel promptly thumped her son aside the head. "What did I tell you about cussing, little boy?"

As embarrassing as he figured the situation was for Gabriel, Michael was truly grateful that the whole incident took the attention off of himself and Sera's lie.

Horatio tried to steer conversation back towards Michael. "So, Michael… Are you a licensed driver?"

"Yes, sir," Michael said softly.

"For how long?"

"One year, sir."

"Any prior traffic violations?"

Michael shifted uncomfortably in his seat upon all of the questions Horatio was asking. "No, sir."

Angel glared at her husband. "Horatio, I said play nice. Stop interrogating the poor child. He's not a suspect."

"…I'd say he's a person of interest at the moment," Horatio replied.

The Caine mother pursed her lips. "He hasn't committed a crime, Horatio."

"You don't know that for a fact," the redhead retaliated. He then glared at Michael, making the teen even more uncomfortable. "Have you ever been arrested, Michael?"

"Horatio, that's _enough_," Angel interrupted. "Leave Michael alone, or else you're spending the night in _solitary confinement_ on the couch."

His wife's last threat was enough to keep Horatio silent. He forked over his dinner, periodically shooting angered glares over at his daughter's boyfriend.

Dinner passed much easier without Horatio's constant questioning, and Angel remained in the kitchen to do the dishes. Sera guided her boyfriend into the living room to wait for her while she got ready for their movie date.

Horatio was still wary of letting his daughter go out with this boy whom he'd just met, so he developed a plan to get to know him better without Angel knowing. Horatio pulled his son aside in the hallway and said,

"Gabriel…I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go in the kitchen and talk to your mother. Keep her occupied so she doesn't know I'm talking to Michael."

Gabriel frowned. "What am I supposed to talk to her about?"

"I don't know…how about Latasha?"

The younger Caine shook his head. "Ain't no way I'm gon' talk about my girlfriend to Momma. She'll ask all kinds of questions and then start talking about how cute I was when I was a little kid…Dad, she'll never stop talking."

"I'll give you twenty bucks," Horatio offered.

Gabriel shook his head.

"Thirty?"

"Dad…"

"Okay, fifty."

Gabriel was silent as he watched his father take out his wallet and pull out a crisp fifty dollar bill. Gabriel sighed, took the money, and finally replied, "Okay, deal. But I can't promise I'll be one-hundred-percent truthful when I tell Momma about Latasha."

"At this point, I really don't care," Horatio admitted as he silently went into the living room.

Michael jumped upon noticing Horatio standing in the room. He tried to internalize his fear as Horatio took a seat beside him on the couch.

"So, Michael," Horatio began, "do you own your own car?"

"Yes, sir," Michael replied. "It was the first thing I saved up for once I got a job."

Horatio cocked a brow, impressed. "You have a job?"

"Yes, sir. I work at the Hollister in downtown Miami. I've been working there for almost three years. I'm the assistant manager now."

At that point, Horatio realized that Michael seemed somewhat responsible for a boy his age. As much as he hated to admit it, Horatio approved of his daughter's boyfriend.

"Okay, I'm ready," Sera said as she appeared in the living room. "Mom! I'm leaving!"

Angel and Gabriel appeared in the living room to see the couple off. Right before they left, Horatio reminded the teens about Sera's curfew.

"She's to be back here at 11pm. Not a minute past 11," Horatio said sternly. "If she's not back by then, expect the SWAT team tracking you down."

Everyone but Horatio broke into laughter upon the father's words. Angel kissed her daughter on the cheek and said, "See you later, baby girl. Have fun."

"Bye, princess," Horatio murmured right as his daughter was heading out the door.

"Bye, Daddy," Sera called as she was walking to Michael's sedan. "We'll be back before curfew, I promise."

And with that, the couple buckled up and drove off to the movie theaters.

* * *

A/N 2: So that was part I. Part II will be up soon. Review please?


	2. Chaos

Author's Note: I realize it's been a little while since I last posted. Forgive me; I had writer's block on how to go about starting and finishing this chapter. I think it turned out okay.

This is now a 3-parter, so I'm not quite done yet. One more chapter after this.

Just a note, the sexual content isn't as heavy as I thought it would be, but I'm keeping the rating at M just to be sure since it's still a bit suggestive.

I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Daddy's Little Princess**

Part II: Chaos

* * *

That night, Horatio couldn't stop worrying about Seraphina and whether she would be back before curfew. The police captain seriously considered many off-the-wall theories, including one that involved Michael being an undercover fugitive who found interest in Sera as his next victim. He was incredibly anxious, nearing a state of panic, and it was barely half-past-nine.

"Horatio, baby, stop worrying about her," Angel said upon observing the look on her husband's face. "She's going to be fine. She'll be back in time for curfew, and she's not going to do anything horrible because we've raised her right. Just trust her."

"I _do_ trust her. It's that Michael kid that I don't trust," Horatio retorted. "Maybe I should've done a background check on him…"

Angel leaned over to massage the graying-redhead's shoulders. "You worry too much, babe," she whispered softly. "Relax. Things are going to be fine."

Of course that wouldn't stop Horatio from worrying. Angel knew that the only way to put her husband's mind at ease was to occupy his attention with something else. And having been married to him for nearly twenty years, Angel knew exactly what would distract him until Sera came back.

She slid sideways into her husband's lap, toying with the collar of his olive button-up. She inched her hand to the back of his neck, drawing him in for a tender kiss.

Horatio couldn't help but smile as they broke the kiss. "Are you trying to distract me, Angel Rose?"

Angel giggled. "Depends…is it working?"

Without waiting for a verbal response, Angel leaned forwards to assault his lips once more with hers. Horatio brought one hand to the small of her back to draw her nearer to him, while the other hand wandered through her curly black hair. The couple pulled away a second time, only to draw together again. Their pace quickened, and Angel reached up to unbutton her husband's shirt. Horatio reluctantly stopped her.

"Love…we're in the living room," he reminded her.

"Baby, we've been married for almost twenty years. How many times have I let that stop me before?"

Horatio said nothing as he allowed her to rid him of his button up. She fumbled over his belt buckle, sliding her hands beneath his slacks.

"Love…" he began, yet couldn't finish.

"Hmm?" the Caine woman asked, giving a mischievous smile.

The redhead only grunted in response.

Angel's smirk remained. Bit by bit, clothing was shed. After a while, Angel smiled as she felt a bulge underneath her.

"Mm, about time you rise to the occasion. I was beginning to think I needed to get the Viagra this time," Angel jested.

Horatio shot his wife a look. "Very funny, love."

Angel only giggled. After his wife's comment, Horatio decided to show her a little revenge by teasing her back. The redhead flipped his wife over quickly, so quickly that it made her head spin. She gasped.

"Guess I'm not so old after all, am I?" Horatio taunted.

"Huh?" Angel said dazedly.

Horatio only chuckled as he drew back in, closing the gap between their bodies. He kissed her lips tenderly, slowly moving his lips over to the sensitive spot on her ear to get her even more hot and bothered.

"Oh shit, Horatio," Angel moaned loudly.

The redhead covered his wife's mouth, hoping that she wouldn't wake up Gabriel who had gone to bed early that night. His hand slipped back down to the couch as he quickened his pace, and Angel moaned a phrase in Spanish loudly.

The couple's intimate moment was interrupted when Gabriel shouted from the other room; "Oh gross, get a room! And Dad, don't kill her! I need a ride to basketball practice tomorrow!"

"Shut up, little boy!" Angel growled back. She then muttered, "I really can't wait 'til his ass moves out."

Horatio smirked, more focused on how attractive Angel's angered scowl was rather than his son's comment. "Love you look gorgeous when you're angry," he murmured.

Her husband's words caused her smile to return and she giggled like a lovesick teenager. Horatio peppered kisses down her neck, yet he stopped when he caught a glimpse of the clock on the entertainment center.

"Love…is that time right?" he asked as he sat up straight.

Angel frowned and looked up to the clock, which read 11:35am.

"Oh shit," Angel murmured softly as she came to the same realization her husband did—Seraphina was out past curfew.

"I knew it!" Horatio exclaimed. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!"

"Baby, calm down. Before you jump to conclusions…why don't you try calling Sera's cell phone first?"

Horatio grabbed his cell phone and speed-dialed his daughter's number. The call went straight to voicemail, and he angrily pounded the end button.

"I have to go find her," The Caine father grumbled as he quickly redressed himself.

Angel sighed, realizing she wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise. Instead of protesting, she only gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "Be careful," right as he made his way out the door.

* * *

It had been about thirty minutes since Horatio left. Angel tried to ease her worries by watching David Letterman on The Late Show; however, she found her anxiety overrode her interest in Letterman's usually comical Top Ten list. Besides the obvious worry about whether her baby girl was safe or not, she was more concerned with how Horatio would handle the entire situation once he found their daughter. It wasn't like he had a history of keeping his cool when it came to confronting any boy that had interest in Sera.

A memory of an incident that occurred when Seraphina got her first kiss came to mind. She was in middle school at the time. It was her eighth grade science fair, and Horatio had helped her with her project. When she won first prize, the runner-up gave Sera a peck on the lips to congratulate her. Angel recalled that Horatio dragged the poor unsuspecting boy by his collar and interrogated him like he would any of his suspects of murder. The boy was in tears by the time Angel intervened.

After remembering how harsh Horatio had been towards Michael earlier that day at dinner, Angel automatically assumed worst case scenario. She finally decided to call Horatio's cell. After a few rings, he answered.

"Hello, love," Horatio said, sounding rather calm. _Too_ calm.

"Baby, what's going on? Did you find Sera?"

"Yes I did, and she's safe with me now."

Angel breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I talk to her?"

A pause, and then Horatio said, "Seraphina is currently giving both of us the silent treatment."

"Why? Horatio, what did you do?"

"I don't think we should focus on what _I _did…I think the important thing to remember right now is that Sera is safe."

His avoidance of the question only worsened Angel's concern. Before she could ask her question again, she noticed that Letterman had been interrupted by a breaking news report. It peaked her attention when she saw the reporter in front of the movie theater downtown. She turned up the volume to listen.

"…Breaking news tonight where the SWAT team has been called to the Regal Cinema in downtown Miami," the reporter stated. "Police are currently investigating the situation, and as of now, no injuries have been reported…"

Angel frowned as she put two and two together. "Horatio…_please_ tell me you didn't call the SWAT team on our daughter's boyfriend."

Silence struck the line. After a long pause, Horatio said, "…I warned him not to bring her back past 11 or else I'd call SWAT."

"We didn't think you were serious!"

"Well…I was."

Angel sighed and ran her hand through curly black mane. "Horatio…I can't believe you. You seriously _called the SWAT team?!_ Doesn't that seem a tad drastic to you?!"

"Love, can we talk about this later? I'm driving home right now. I'll see you soon," the male said.

And with that, he hung up without waiting for a response.

* * *

A/N (2): There was part II. The conclusion is next! Review please?


End file.
